


Star Swept

by Skyswift



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Ben is 27, Eventual smut i guess, F/M, I hate tags, Jokes, Masturbating, Non-Consensual Drug Use, This will probably take a dark turn, Too many repeating words and I don't have a big vocabulary, Underage - Freeform, i can't write, reader is 15, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyswift/pseuds/Skyswift
Summary: You are a 15 year old girl who gets shipped off to a new home after some drama. There you find new friends and a better life, but also an attractive man that happens to be your new brother. After a while he showers you in money and affection and you thought he was just being nice as he showed no signs on danger, soon it warps into much worse.





	1. A New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test story to test out my ability to write stories. There will be plenty of errors and dumb stuff, I can assure you of that. Don't read this trash, though if you do let me know about typos and errors.

_You stare out at the blank fields as you head out of Kansas. Currently you are heading to a new family after some issues with your actual family. Your mom had got arrested for drugs, and your father refused to take you in. So after a bit of time they have decided to move you in to an elderly couple's home, there you'd have two older siblings and be home schooled. Letting out a sigh you take off your headphones blaring songs, you hated car trips due to having motion sickness and easily getting car sick. Your head was pounding and you were hungry, the sunflower seeds they got you did nothing to help your already sore lips. Licking your lips you asked the adults who you did not know the names of in the front seat when the next stop was. All you got was a simple 'I don't know'. You let out a huff and slump back bringing your attention to the cloudy sky._

You wake to someone telling you that you were home, and you mumbled and snuggled the soft blanket closer to your face. Screw them, you'd stay here until you got as much sleep as you wanted. The voice sighed and as he spoke again you noticed how deep and rich it was, defiantly not one of the drivers. "Sweetie you need to get inside, you can sleep in your bed." You stretched then looked at the giant man standing there with the door open, he was attractive and you felt your face heat up the instant you made eye contact with him. You started to gather your stuff before suddenly large hands were wrapping themselves around you and suddenly you were lifted up and out of the vehicle into the damp and cold morning air. You felt a tingle down your spine and he readjusted you on his hip and wrapped you in your blanket. "We'll get your stuff for you, don't worry about it."

You were uneasy as he carried you the entire way to your new room. which happened to be downstairs. It was plain to see you were overweight for being 5'3 at 160-180 pounds, you hadn't bothered to check the scale to see your up-to-date weight but you knew it was in this range. But here you were carried that whole distance by one guy as he now drops you onto a plush bed, in your tired haze all you could make out was that it was purple, your favorite color. You mumble a thanks as you drift off again, and in the background you hear someone drop your stuff off somewhere in the room. As the lights go out all you can notice is two people exiting the room and turning off the lights.

 

Eventually you wake find yourself wrapped in a huge purple blanket as you hug the smaller red blanket. Your arm is stiff from laying on it and you move it to rest on the new pillows in soft blue pillow cases. You look around the room to find it surprisingly to your own liking, especially the desk by the window, perfect for art and star gazing. Your bed is pushed up to the corner of the room with a white bookshelf by it already filled with your books you had sent earlier, a top it rested a cute cat plush along with your phones that were both plugged it. Going straight from the foot of the bed there was a bathroom which excited you as you never had your own until now. There was a space in the wall in which a dresser was pushed back into with a big mirror attached to the back. You get out of the bed expecting the cold hard-wood floor to greet your toes, only to find a soft white rug.

Walking into the bathroom you close the door behind you and out of habit lock it as you pee. You were grateful to find that there was already toilet paper nearby and washed your hands with the candy scented hand soap. It had a bath with a shower attached, you decided to sit in the tub to find it was huge. You were used to small baths but you could swim in this. You open the compartment nearby to find a few towels and some hand towels. Opening the one below you found pads and tampons, then the one above to find shower supplies and some smaller washcloths. You look through the stuff until you let out a noise of glee as you see banana scented bubble bath soap, you pull it out to set it in the tub for later. The bathroom also had a small black cover for the floor by the tub, with a small plastic trashcan sitting on it. You put it in the corner then decide to leave the bathroom to go over to the desk.

On your way to noticed a bigger trashcan by the desk that already had a bag inside. You sit in the desk chair and spin around for awhile before looking through the drawers. Looking inside you are greeted with a lovely site, lots and lots of art supplies. You look on top the desk and see your laptop on top already plugged in, and by it a sketchbook. You spare a quick glance outside to find that they have a huge backyard and a full sized pool, and thankfully an open view of the sky. You scoot the chair back until you hit the rug and stand up again, then walk to the door. Opening it greeted you with a huge hallway, and standing there fixing a painting on the wall was the man that had carried you. He spared a quick glance at you to smile at you and as he was done he turned to you. "The names Ben Solo, I'm your brother though I don't expect you to instantly love me." Taking a moment you felt a wave of shame, you thought your adoptive brother was hot oh no. You smiled politely back and returned the gesture. "I'm sure you know mine, just a warning though I'm quite a bad kid so I wouldn't expect you to love me either." He let out a sound of amusement and gestured for you to come with him to the family room upstairs so I could meet the others.

 

You reach a large room that has a couple of couches and a big table in front of them. Sitting on the couch there is the two that are your new parents and then the other couch there is a brown haired girl probably around 20 half laying down and half sitting. Ben walks past you to sit in one of the chairs nearby and you suddenly wished you had brought your security blanket. The elderly woman, Leia, asks you to come sit on the couch- you do so by the other girl, Rey. "So this must be difficult for you but we hope we can make your life a little brighter." "Actually I'm quite fine with it, I think it's my mom's fault she is where she is and my dad is already supporting 3 children." You stutter and instantly feel a sharp pain of embarrassment in your chest, you've always had anxiety and sucked at talking. The one by her, Han, chuckled and seemed to  be very cheerful. "I think I heard you liked to draw, right? Well Ben here is also one, he teaches a class downtown, you could probably join it. You know, family discount and all." 

Ben let out a sigh before shaking his head and murmuring about something under his breath. "I don't do discounts. besides she draws cartoons and I teach a professional class. I'd be glad to give her tips but there will not be any class taking unless she really wants to." You let out a laugh and feel a lot calmer with the change of topic. "I actually got kicked out of art class last year, I don't think you could handle me. " Everyone in the room laughed, even Rey. Well all except for Ben, who looked extremely shocked and breathless, he was obviously confused. "How, how do you get kicked out of a freshmen art class?" I shrugged as the others calmed down, it seemed maybe I would fit in just fine here.

 

_You could definitely get used to this family._


	2. Killed by Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah sorry I rushed it to nonconsensual drug use and some creepy creep vibes from good ol' Ben here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about this and was surprised when I logged in again. I'm forcing the character's name to be Kyleigh with the nickname Kyky but feel free to self-insert.  
> Thank you for the kind comments on the first (crappy) chapter! <3 I'm at my sweet 16 now but I'm too lazy to change her age lmao  
> Heavily inspired by all the MalevolentReverie stuff I've just read again (for like the third time, she knows how to write for sure and I love a lot of her works)
> 
> I forgot I based this a little off my own life, my mom returned but in this story, it doesn't happen lol  
> Also, my lovely father would never reject me, poor Kyky

Sharp glittering sunlight danced into your rejecting eyes as you groggily sat up in your bed. It had been a few days of being in the new house. You were still suspicious of the family and tended to stick in your room doodling all sorts of fluffy unrealistic characters and creatures, but you decided to be kind and eat at the table with the rest of them. It was a dark wood table of decent size, it was a rectangle with one chair sat on the short ends and two on both long sides. Han, the older man, always sat on the end of the table by the window with a smartphone he constantly cursed at as he watched the news and political dramas with Leia sitting in the chair next to him constantly glowing and cheerfully starting conversations with the family. Rey sat next to her and usually chatted with Leia about random topics and occasionally tried to talk to the brooding man across from her. Ben was the quiet one, he didn’t play on any device and didn’t talk much unless he felt the need to make a random cynical comment. When choosing a spot to sit you were for the chair on the opposite end of the table from Han, next to Rey and Ben, making a comment about how happy Ben must be to have someone to sit next to him. He just mumbled a sarcastic agreement while Leia gave a good-hearted laugh.

You had decided to start painting with acrylics one night, you weren’t really the type for painting but decided to give it a try. You were used to using your phone or laptop which turned into a tablet to draw but found pleasure in being able to physically hold different supplies in your hand as you sketched out doodles. After a few songs and much vigorous erasing you found a pose you liked for the cat you drew. Her name was Skyswift and you imagined her yellow and orange fur would be like cotton if she was real. She had a purple eye and a cyan eye and you had drawn her adorned with many star charms scattered in the excessive floof you had sketched. You got out the paints but decided to test stuff out on another paper and were sorely disappointed when you couldn’t seem to make it look nice. You were used to blending colors and also seemed to put too much paint on the paper, leaving some areas thick with splotches of paint and others with a thin layer of it. You sighed and felt tears burn your eyes, you were sensitive and didn’t like when you couldn’t get things right. You almost tossed the sketch in the trash before remembering your adoptive brother who happened to teach art. You figured he was probably super good and that there would be no harm in asking him to show you a few techniques.

You slid out of the chair and went to the door, bare feet slapping the floor after leaving the soft comfort of the rug. You gave a disgusted look at them before slipping into your cat slippers, you could deal with them but didn’t really like them. You also remembered to grab your blanket for comfort. They had bought you more and you thanked them endlessly, but you still had a strong connection to the small red and white blanket you had brought. You wandered down the hall, Ben had an appreciation for the arts so many paintings from varying artists covered the walls. You stared at some for a while before turning to continue to his room, but as if even daring to think about him summoned him he was there. You bumped into him, recoiling and almost falling on your ass, as he wrapped his arms around you. He held you tightly as you regained your composure, your head was against his chest leaving you to stare at the biceps he had. You assumed he worked out but it still made you jealous of how flawless he was. He gave an amused smile but his eyes conveyed something else that you couldn’t quite pinpoint as you stuttered and ripped yourself away from him. You couldn’t help it, you found your tall, way out of your league adoptive brother hot. He returned his arms to his side and you couldn’t help but let your gaze linger there as he started speaking. “Hello Kyky, may I ask why you came out of your lair?” You glared up to him and snapped back “Like you’re any better!” before realizing that he was purposely toying with you to see you get mad. You blushed and crossed your arms as he chuckled, his black eyes actually sparkled with the smile this time. “Hey, can I ask for a favor, Benny?” He suddenly gave you a questioning look and ran a hand through his hair, it was black and he kept it long. “It depends I’m pretty busy right now.” He gave a guilty glance that you almost missed at his room. You just returned the weird look and decided to ignore it, of course, he had other things to do.

You then cleared your throat before continuing, “Well I actually was just wondering if you could teach me a bit about using acrylics? I uh, never really used them and wanted to try them out and figured you might help..” you soon regretted it and decided to find an interesting part of your shirt to pick at as your face heated up. He probably had better people to teach and didn’t care much for some ‘cartoon artist’ as he put it. You stutter out a quick “But you don’t have to! You’re probably busy or something I can try and figure it out and see-” but were cut off when you noticed he put his hand up in a gesture for you to stop talking. “I’d gladly teach my little sis some basic techniques, it hardly puts a dent in my empty schedule. You could either come to my classes or stay here and have me teach you personally, which I’m sure you’ll prefer the home since it involves fewer people. We could probably start later, how about 7 o’clock?” You looked up to see him surprisingly excited and smiling with his head tilted, you smiled and nodded your approval when your voice wouldn’t return to you. You went to retreat back to your room but he caught your shoulder and pulled you into a tight hug, your back pressing against his hard chest and stomach as he wrapped his arms around you. He kissed the top of your head and mumbled in your ear something about me being too anxious around him before he let go and calmly walked back into his room, closing the door fast so you couldn’t see what he was acting guilty about. You shivered and slapped yourself when you blushed and felt a warm feeling tingle through your body. You wrapped your blanket around yourself burying your face in it and cursing yourself for doing that when he was just your brother who wanted to give you affection. Just your super hot, tall, flawless older brother almost twice your age. You lingered for a moment before you saw the family cat, Archy, flash by in a blur of white and orange. You smiled at him, as you dearly loved cats, and shuffled back into your room. You sat in your bed for a while watching youtube on your phone for a couple of hours before you were called for supper. You frown and looked at the alarm clock that doubled as a radio that sat on your short bookshelf, Han insisted on buying it and you plugged it in by your phone chargers. It showed the time as a little after 6 and you giggled to yourself in excitement, you couldn’t wait to have Ben teach you. You dashed out of your room down the hall to see he was just making it to the stairs. He smiled at you as you waved to him before dashing up the stairs, using your hand to support you every once in a while. You were hit with the pleasant smell of smoke and steak as you came upstairs, Leia let Han choose dinner tonight obviously. He was still outside while you slipped past Rey standing by the counter looking through Facebook so you could grab a plate. You weren’t really used to using real plates that weren’t paper or plastic but that was what they used. You set it down on the counter beaming when Han brought the steaks and what appeared to be corn.

Leia slapped him with a hand towel before arguing with him about leaving the door open while grilled and letting all the smoke in. You took this as a chance to grab the largest steak snickering as you reached behind the cornered Han to stab it with a fork and plopped it on your plate. You picked it up and backed away before turning and almost running into Ben again, as he watched his parents with an amused expression. His gaze flickered to your face and he gave an unsettling and creepy smile before realizing you were looking at him, as he then busied himself with getting a plate before patting you on the head before walking behind you to get his own. You shrugged it off as him just being a little different and maybe didn’t realize his smile looked that way. You glanced over the sides before settling on a healthy spoonful of mash potatoes and a good scoop and the broccoli that had been boiled and buttered. Leia had seemed content and stopped sassing Han and let him relax as she put the hand towel back by the sink. He turned around and unwrapped the foil for you to see that you were right about the corn and got one of them for your plate as well before taking your seat. Leia has already set up the table with mats and drinks along with some silverware at everyone’s spots. She left a cold glass of water at your spot that you gladly gulped down. Ben was sitting soon after you and smirked at you as you chugged the water down as if you had never drunk anything before. You smiled at him, unphased by his weird behavior already. Rey and Han were soon sitting before Leia came along after she was certain everyone else has got their fill. You had already eaten all your broccoli and half your mashed potatoes before she sat down and she made a comment to her husband about how good her food was as she made the sides. He just grunted and said that I was probably saving the best for last and I just giggled. My own parents had been divorced and I never got to see them together so I found it funny that they constantly argued like children would despite the fact that they loved each other. I finished up my potatoes and looked over at Ben, he was staring at me while eating in his slow way and I beamed at him before looking at Rey, she was also watching the two argue and made occasional comments of her own. I took another sip of the water before I ate my corn like a wild beast. My own mom had always complained of how messy I was with it but I would always shrug it off. I wiped my mouth before I noticed Ben was chuckling to himself as he watched me and I threw him a dirty look. He managed to contain himself and held a hand over his mouth, lips in a tight smile to restrain it and tears in his eyes. I puffed up and snapped at him for laughing and he just shook his head and called me cute. I pouted and busied myself with the steak, which turned out to be super good, and the rest of my water. I finished first and gave a polite thanks to Han and Leia for the food before standing up to put my plate and glass in the sink. I got a slight dizzy feeling but I wasn’t too concerned, it was getting hotter out and I was probably just a little dehydrated.

I rinsed off the plate for good measure before trotting back downstairs, making sure to glare at Ben again as he smirked at me. I almost tumbled a few times and by the time I got to my room, I started to feel a bit sick. I convinced myself that I should drink more water and that I was definitely fine. I laid in my bed and watch the digital alarm clock as it slowly made its way to 7. I was surprised to see that Ben arrived instantly when it did and I jumped a little when he just strode into my room. He gave me a look that resembled pity as he saw my moping on my bed, dizzy and nauseous, before it twisted into another creepy smile. He locked my door behind him as he surprisingly walked to my desk to look at the sketch I had made. I had thrown away my failed attempts from earlier but left it sitting out. He made a weird clicking noise with his tongue before he set it down. “I will never understand these styles of art, the eyes are so big and the body almost always looks too small and there’s too much fur. By the way, a cat can’t hold their tail in the position.” I angrily bubbled and threw a book at him from my bookshelf but it missed and hit the wall. He gave me a curious glance as he looked back from the book and me as I was squirming my way back into the blanket as more nausea pulsed through me. I murmured about how I asked for painting techniques and critique on my art and he just shook his head and slowly walked towards me. One of his large hands moved hair from my face as he sat down on the edge of my bed. It came down to grasp my chin and tug my face towards his. “I will have to give you help tomorrow, it seems I miscalculated the drug” Wait, what? “I got it a long while back but just decided to use it today, but due to the effects I don’t think much teaching will be going on..” Oh, he probably took something himself and it was having bad side effects. That was okay, perfectly normal. He kissed the top of my forehead as I started to doze off despite my desperate fight to stay awake. He stayed perched above me, supporting himself with his strong arms. I managed to compliment how nice they were before I actually passed out and he smiled and gave thanks before he moved my blanket and brought his hands down to the bottom of my shirt. I squirmed and wanted to complain but he hushed me and told me it was fine and planted a few more light kisses to my cheek before everything turned into black and uninvited darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will probably still not happen, I'm using my school chromebook to write this but yo it's my last day today so I won't have it all summer.  
> I still suck at all my English classes and can't write to save my life, forgive me.
> 
> Also autocorrect needs to stop harassing me


	3. Notes

Hm I seem to be really slow at updating anything. Whoops what can ya do

Because I hate cliffhangers - the main idea is she's gonna wake up and not remember anything from before she fell asleep and I'll slow it down and add some grooming from Ben and add some more characters for friends because damn does she need them  
I regret making the summary inclusive of the gift part because it won't appear for a little bit 

I prefer reading stories writing them sucks rip rip potat chip

I'm also loopy on sleep deprivation, sorry if these notes and stuff are w ack  
It's actually funny (in a twisted way) that I just broke away from an abusive relationship that involved grooming, only to write about it and whatnot. Life's a bitch and ironic, eh?

On another note - I also am starting to not like Star Wars lol, by this point I still read Kylo stories here but only ones that don't use the canon world. I like the ones where everyone becomes normal humans on Earth and the other thing being used are looks and names and maybe a bit of random information  
If I get the motivation I may make the next chapter soon but knowing me it'll be another year


End file.
